No Angel Of Mine
by ericlover75
Summary: Sookie gets what she deserves, maybe. My muse is back.
1. Chapter 1

No Angel Of Mine

A/N: This story is set after FDTW. I do not own these characters Ch does but I love them still.

Chapter 1

It has been 3 months since I last saw Eric. He has not tried to contact me in anyway, shape or form, not even sending Pam. I thought after he had remembered his time and me saving him he'd contact me but no. The only time I seen him was the announcement of formal protection. I give up, I need to move on. I haven't really felt a whole lot from the bond their. Some periodic burst of anger but that could be from me also. That's another thing, this damn blood bond. Who's feelings were whose , Eric once told me I'd learn to like this but right now I hated it.

My night of work was winding down and it had been a crappie night at that. I was miserable and cranky and some of my customers came under my mood. Oops, it was just not in me to care at the moment. All I wanted to do was go home shower and crawl into bed. The drive home was fast, I had just set my purse down when I started to feel all warm and fuzzy. FUCK, could my night get any worse. I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, lover" Eric greeted me, he also had a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Don't hello lover me, I haven't been your lover in along time Eric, WHAT DO YOU WANT" I ranted .

"Sookie.." Eric tried to push calm to me through the bond but I pushed back.

"Stop it Eric, don't manipulate my feelings. Where have you been, why haven't you called?" I shouted.

"I will explain everything to you, may I come in?" he asked.

"Yes" I muttered.

"I am sorry I haven't contacted you. My place with the new hierarchy is a little shaky right now and I needed to secure my position for the safety of my people. Felipe has been showing interest in you and not in a good way, I did not want to involve you any farther. I did this for your safety" I cut Eric off before he could finish.

"Stop it, it's always about my safety or what you want, I am not yours to protect Eric. I am my own and I don't need you to protect me. I told you before I wanted out of this vampire politics bullshit. I do not want this blood bond and I do not want you. You are not the same Eric I fell in love with he is gone and the vampire that has replaced him I despise. You could never be him, your just like Bill, you want me for your own gains" as soon as I said the last part I wanted to call it back.

The look on Eric's face was a shock to my system, he looked heart broken. I felt terrible, maybe I was wrong, damn my proud self.

"Eric, I.." he didn't let me finish. With a voice full of pain and ice he said..

"Liam sorry you feel that way. I was coming here tonight to tell you that I was in love with you, what a fool I have been . As for the blood bond.." then I felt the bond being ripped out and replaced by a cold void. The void hurt, I gasped.

"I will tell Pam to see to your protection, we still have a contract to abide by. I will speak to Felipe. You will no longer be bothered with vampire bullshit and I will bother you no longer MS. Stackhouse" he turned to the door but before he left in a voice so low I almost didn't hear it..

"You are dead and gone to me"

Once he was gone I crumpled to the floor. I had hurt him so bad. I don't know why I had said most of that, well I was angry. I am so damn proud sometimes. The void felt like a constant ache in my chest, what am I going to do? I got up off the floor and dragged myself to bed. I was off for the next few days , good I plan to stay in bed and cry.

I didn't sleep very well that night, the dull ache was too much. I just laid there and tried to think of away to fix this. I didn't want it to end like that between Eric and I. I did have some feelings for him but what they were I do not know. Finally after a couple of days of self loathing and such I crawled out of bed. When I went in the kitchen I seen the wilted roses that Eric had brought, I picked them up to throw them out when a small envelope fell out. I picked it up and opened it..

My Dearest Sookie,

I am sorry for my absence as of late. I did not want to harm you farther and bring you in deeper. I was not able to get away until now. I have all the memories of our time together and have had time to think on them. I fell in love with you then and I am still in love with you now. You are on my mind always for now and forever. Thank you for showing me how to love again. I will tell you this and show you everyday, if you let me.

All my love,

Eric

Oh, god what had I done? I needed to see Eric and talk to him. It was almost 6. I went to shower and get dressed. I looked horrible and tried to make myself look presentable. I succeeded somewhat and headed out the door. I flew to Fangtasia, by the time I got there it was 8:30. Pam was at the door.

"Hi Pam, is Eric here?" I asked.

"Good Evening Ms. Stackhouse. No Eric is not here. I do need to speak to you for a moment" she replied.

Felicia came to the door with a disgusted look on her face. Pam walked out to the parking lot and I followed.

"I do not know what transpired between you and my Master but he was not to pleased. As he mentioned to you he spoke to Felipe and had you released from any and all contracts. Your services and such are no longer required. Take care of yourself Ms. Stackhouse. " and with that she was gone.

What was with the Ms. Stackhouse? I needed answers ,think. I know I'll go see my neighbour Mr. Compton.

I arrived at Bill's house around 10. The lights were on so he must be home. I knocked on the door.

"Well, hello Sookie" Bill said.

"Hi, Bill can I come in for a moment to speak to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" he said and let me in.

"Um, Bill do you know what is going on with Eric?" I asked.

"Yes , I do" he stated.

"Please tell me?" I pleaded.

"Well, Sookie he's gone." he started.

"Gone, what how?" I asked.

"He resigned as sheriff. He's moved to Las Vegas. He is a liaison for De Castro now. Aren't you going with him, you are bonded" he said the last part with a sadness in his voice. Tears started to stream down my face.

"No. We're not bonded anymore, I told him I did not want it. It's not true though, I don't know why I said that to him. I was so horrible to him and all he wanted to do was love me"

"Eric, Love you?" he said.

"Yes and it was the truth I could feel it just before he ripped it out. It hurts so bad. The dull ache, it doesn't stop" I cried.

"Sookie I am so sorry. I am here for you as a friend if you need one" he murmured.

"thank you Bill" I said and he drew me into a hug.

"I'm going to head home now. I'll see you soon" I told him.

Days, weeks, months went by. The dull ache seemed to lessen overtime but it was still there in the back of my mind and heart like his hum use to be. The next thing I knew a year had gone by, not a day had gone by that I didn't think about Eric. Bill and I had become friends again and it was a nice feeling. The night of my birthday Bill asked me to go to Shreveport for dinner and a movie, I said yes. We went to see Gone With The Wind and it was wonderful. On the way out the theatre Bill seen someone he knew so I waited outside while he spoke to them. I was looking at a movie poster, when I felt the compulsion to turn around. When I did I seen someone I hadn't seen in along time, Eric. HE was across the street looking in the window of a store, then he turned around. His blue eyes found mine and he smiled then it was gone and so was he. Bill came up to me at that moment.

"Bill, I need to go to Fangtasia" I said.

"Oh, well did you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Yes, I need a friend there with me, if you don't mind?" I asked.,

"No, that's ok. I'll get the car" he replied.

The car ride there well relatively quick was also quiet. I didn't know what I was going to say. I'm sorry, I was an idiot? We walked up to the front, some vampire I didn't know was at the door.

"IS Eric here?" Bill asked.

"Yes" was all he said.

We walked in and got a drink. I downed it very quickly, gotta love liquid courage. I didn't see Eric at first, then I seen him coming out of the back hall. He was with a beautiful brunette. They walk over to his booth and sit down. He puts his arm around her possessively and a twinge of jealously runs through me.

"Bill, I'll be right back" I say and walk towards Eric, he doesn't notice me he's talking to the brunette.

"Eric" I say to get his attention.

"AH, Ms. Stackhouse. " is all he says.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" I ask.

He looks at me for a moment and turns to his companion and says something in her ear and then presses a kiss to her temple. I feel nauseous. He gets up and I follow him to his office. We go in and he closes the door. When I turn around I catch him looking at me like he's lost in thought. I look down at myself and realize that I am wearing the dress I wore the very first time I met him. I blush a little, he adverts his gaze.

"What can I help you with this evening, Ms. Stackhouse" he asks.

"Stop calling me that Eric. Do you hate me so much that you can't even say my name?" I ask.

"No. I do not hate you Sookie, what are you really doing here. You made it very clear that you did not want anything to do with me" He asked.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I said things that I didn't mean. I was just angry and miserable cause I had not seen you in awhile. I was being stubborn" I said.

"Thank you for that Sookie. It is to late to venture down that road again no matter what I… No it's to late. I am with another now" he started.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"No, you killed that feeling that emotion in me. It gave me weakness, I will not let that happen again. I do not love her but I am loyal to her as I was to you" Eric stated.

"Loyal?" I blurted out.

"Yes, Sookie I was loyal to you. Since the bonding in Rhodes, I had not tasted another in anyway. Even though, I could not remember our time together something inside me would not let me be disloyal. A bonding is a sacred act and one not taken lightly by our kind." he exclaimed.

"But I was with Quinn" I said., the room was starting to spin.

"I know, Sookie, Sookie" Eric was calling me then the room went black.

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Eric's blue eyes, his face inches from mine. I reached up those extra inches and pressed my lips to his, my tongue brushed his lips looking for access. I felt Eric stiffen and jump back from me. Suddenly I felt ashamed. My eyes started to water.

"Come Sookie I'm taking you home" he stated.

"What about Bill and and " I asked.

"I sent them both home, we need to talk you and I" he said.

"Oh, OK" I said.

I followed Eric out to his car and he opened the door for me. He got into the drivers side and started the car. We headed for Bon Temps, but instead of going to my house he pulled over to a picnic area and stopped the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think here would be a better place" is all he said.

"Sookie what has been happening to you?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, ever since you took your love away from me, I have felt this void. It has lessened overtime but it is still there. I'm sorry that I kissed you, that was wrong" I stuttered. My hands were shaking and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Sookie, don't " Eric said, just like he did long ago and I was able to calm down.

"I'm sorry and I miss you, Eric. Did you leave because of me?" I asked

"Yes. To get you out of Felipe's thumb I had to resign as sheriff and work for him for a year, there were also penalties money and other wise" I cut him off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Eric looked away from me.

"I was punished .."

"NO, No, No why why did you suffer for me after how I treated you" I was crying hysterically now.

"Sookie, shh" he soothed rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"It was what you wanted , you wanted to be free. Your words hurt me but I didn't stop loving you , I would have endured a lot more for you. I wanted you to be happy and safe, that's all I ever wanted. Sadly I could not give that to you and for that I am sorry" he murmured.

"Are you back now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Pam is the new sheriff and she is doing well. I may travel for awhile, maybe go back to Sweden" when he said that his eyes sparkled.

"Alone?" I asked. He looked at me then said.

"Yes. Sookie I lied to you earlier, Anna is my childe. She was part of my punishment. She is very skittish, Pam has taken a liking to her so she will take over teaching her. Iam sorry that I lied" Eric stated.

"Why did you lie to me?" I said.

"I wanted you to believe that I had moved on, Sookie we can not be together no matter what you or I want or how either of us feels. That time has passed." he exclaimed.

"Tell me now Eric the truth, do you love me?" I asked.

The minute the last word was out of my mouth Eric was gone from the car. I got out and started to look for him. I found him down by the pond. I started heading towards him.

"No, Sookie stay there please" I stopped in my tracks.

"You want to know how I feel about you? Does it matter really? I wanted you to go back to the car in the backseat there is something there that I wanted to give so long ago, after you look at it come back" he said.

I went to the car and reached in the backseat there was a medium sized box, I grabbed it and brought it out. Inside the box was a photo album, I opened it. The first page had an elaborate drawing of me the first time I was at Fangtasia under it said My Sookie and the initials EN. Eric had drawn it, it was so beautiful. The next thing was a photo of me in Eric's shirt the night the Maenad attacked me, how did he get that? There were lots of pictures some of me and Eric and some of me. The ones with Eric were nice and in all of them I was smiling, my real smile not my nervous one. I noticed by the dates that some of these pictures were added after our fight. In the last sleeve was the most precious ring I ever saw, it was an engagement ring and a small card it read "Tonight I will ask you to be my wife and I hope that in time a wedding picture will accompany this card. I love you Sookie Stackhouse forever and always"

I sat there a moment thinking back through everything that had happened between us. In these pictures I was happy and it made me realize that I had been in love with Eric I was just to stubborn to see, that those feelings I use to get were mine, he never made me feel anything I did not want. I grabbed the ring and went to face Eric.

"Before I answer your question I want to tell you something. I just received a call from Pam. I just sold all my controlling stock in Fangtasia, I no longer own it. Iam not staying I have been waiting to hear about this deal before I left again. I won't be returning. Pam is leaving as well, she is moving to New Orleans to Sheriff from there. The answer to your question is yes. I have never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will but it is killing me being here around you. I remember the way you laugh and the way you smell so beautiful and how you feel to be inside you or to hold you. Love was not enough for you and now it is gone for both of us"

"Eric, I realize now after looking at that book that I loved you to, you made me so happy, I was happy around you and that was my feelings through the bond. I was just to stubborn and proud to admit it, all you ever wanted to do was love me and take care of me and I wouldn't even let you. I was an ungrateful bitch to you and for that I am sorry, please forgive me. I love you still and will love you always" I say to him.

"There is nothing to forgive. Thank you for finally admitting your feelings for me, I am only sorry that it is to late" he said stepping closer to me.

"Why Eric, why is it to late?" I asked.

"WE can not be together Sookie, if Felipe ever found out I would be put to final death and you would become his, I will not bring you into all of this again" he stammered.

I began to shake again. I had really blown it, I gave up the only chance I had at ever being truly happy. I fell to the ground in a heap crying, I didn't care how I looked, I just wanted to die.

"I can't go on anymore without you it hurts to much, I'd rather be dead then live like this. Please Eric just take me home" I croaked out still sobbing.

Eric came over and picked me up and put me in the car. We arrived at my house 10 minutes later, Bill was sitting on my front porch.

"Bill" was all I got out, he came and got me out of the car and took me in the house. He took off my shoes and put me to bed. I cried myself to sleep that night, not knowing how to go on.

I slept through most of the day, only getting up to get a bottle of water. I don't think I'll ever get out of bed again. Everything just hurts so much, oh how I wish humans new how to turn back time. I'd turn it back to that night and give Eric a chance to explain, to tell him I loved him and that I would be his wife. I hadn't noticed that the sun had already set. I heard knocking at the door, I ignored it. After 10 minutes I heard tapping at my window.

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone" I yelled.

"Sookie, It's Eric please let me in?" he asked.

"Come in Eric" I mumbled. He slid the window open and climbed in. I couldn't look at him so I buried my head in the pillows. I heard him take off his shoes and I felt him climb onto the bed and he pulled me close to him.

"Sookie, I can feel your despair, come on you need to stop this" he was saying.

"What, wait how can you feel anything from me?" I asked.

"Well, um well when I ripped out the bond it only seemed to effect both of us for awhile. When I came back to Shreveport I noticed I could still feel you and since last night it has been getting stronger. The bond seems to be damaged on your end only, when I'm gone it will lessen" he said softly.

"Eric, please don't leave me again. I love you and I want to be with you. Take me with you, I'll never come back here again I just want to be with you" I cried.

"Sookie, this is your home, you belong here" he countered.

"I belong with you" I stated and grabbed his head and brought him in for a kiss. He started to respond, I forced my tongue in his mouth. I poked my tongue with his fang and blood trickled into his mouth. Eric let out a groan and began to suck my tongue, massaging the blood out. I could feel him hard and heavy against my thigh. I ground into his erection and let out a strangled moan. Then I felt a vibrating against my leg.

"Sookie, I have to answer that" he said pulling away.

"Yes, I'll be there" he answered and hung up.

"Sookie that was the king he is in Shreveport. He has summoned me I have to go" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"He knows you were at Fangtasia last night"

OH,HELL……………..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

No Angel Of Mine

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. At first I was going to have Eric leave Sookie for good, to teach her a lesson but then Eric kind of got to me and who am I to deny the Viking. Ch owns all characters.

Chapter 2

Before I could make a coherent thought Eric was gone. What was going to happen? Who had let the king know I was there? I wanted answers but right now I would have to wait, I only hoped that Eric would return to answer them.

EPOV

How did the King find out? I was so careful last night when Sookie was there, I knew that I was being watched since my return to Shreveport, but by whom? I had my suspicions on who, I'll have to see how that plays out.

I could feel emotions ricocheting of the bond from Sookie, I need to block them in order to face the king. I was concerned that he would be able to smell not only Sookie but her blood. I mindspeaked with Pam and had her meet me out back when I arrived.

"Yes, Master?" Pam greeted

"Come here" I said.

Pam came to me and without warning I sunk my fangs into her neck, I had a small pull from her, hoping it was enough to block Sookie's smell. I could have had a banger but I'm not sure where I stood and what I wanted from Sookie so I did not.

"Very clever Master" was all Pam said and followed me into the bar.

"Felipe is in my office" Pam stated and went to the bar.

I steeled myself and entered Pam's office, De Castro was seated in Pam's chair and I took a seat on the couch.

"Hello, Eric" he said

"My King" I stated as I stood and bowed.

"It has come to my attention that Ms. Stackhouse was here last night and in this office, alone with you?" he stated.

"Yes, she came to Fangtasia with some questions, I escorted her back here so that she would have some privacy. I told her that I had moved on" I answered with an even voice.

"Yes, I heard. Compton was also here, infact he brought her in"

"Yes, he did. Sookie unfortunately fainted during her questioning. She rested in the office for abit. I checked on her once and then Bill took her home" I said.

"Yes. I heard that Bill went to get her" he said.

I know that I'm lying to a king but I need Sookie to stay out of this and if he knew the truth it would be over. I had set it up last night to look like Bill grabbed Sookie from the office and left out the back. I waited awhile after Bill had left before taking Sookie out. If my assumption is correct the spy is Thalia. She left shortly after Bill did with a meal in toe. I will find out soon enough.

"So I heard that you are leaving the area for good, where to Viking?" asked Felipe.

"I think Sweden, I miss my home land" I answered.

"Very, good. Well I have a pleasant surprise for you Eric" Felipe stated.

I didn't like the sound of this. Just then the door burst open, Thalia stepped in dragging a scared Sookie behind her. Thalia dragged Sookie over to Felipe. What the hell?

"What is she doing here?" I asked

"Eric, tell me why MS Stackhouse has your smell all over her?" he spat.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

No Angel Of Mine

A/N: I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 3

"I can answer that question for you King De Castro" I said.

All eyes turned on me. Eric looked confused while the king looked slightly amused. I gulped and made my confession.

"Last night when I came to, I noticed my shirt was a mess. It must have happened when I fell. The southern belle in me would not let me be seen in such a mess, so I went to Eric's closet and borrowed a shirt. I'm still wearing it" I said and with that I unzipped my hoody and showed them. I could feel my cheeks flush.

De Castro leaned over and sniffed me again, ewww. I could see anger in Eric's eyes, I didn't know if he was angry at me or the king or both of us. The king looked up at me and then went to sit in Pam's chair.

"Ms Stackhouse thank you for clearing that up. Since you have no ties to the Viking I was wondering if you would come to Vegas and work for me?" he asked.

"No, I do not wish to come to Vegas and work for you. I'm out of vampire politics and have no intention of getting back into that" I say.

"Oh, but I think that I can persuade you' king sneered.

"King this matter was discussed and put to rest long ago, I have not gone against your wishes. I will be leaving tomorrow and I will not be returning, there is no treason to start all this again" Eric stated. When he said that my heart broke, Eric really was leaving for good.

"Very well Eric. Ms Stackhouse you can leave" De Castro said and with that I was dismissed. Thalia gave me an evil smirk on my way out the door and my blood ran cold.

EPOV

My, my very clever Sookie. She had put my shirt on to cover my sent. I was very proud of her. Then Felipe tries to coerce her into working for him, that bastard. I don't trust him but there isn't much I can do I'm leaving tomorrow.

I mind speak with Pam and tell her to go outside and tell SookieI will speak to her soon. I notice Thalia has followed her out, De Castro must be having her watched. Hmmmm tonight hall be very interesting in deed.

"Eric, you are not to contact Ms Stackhouse again or our arrangement will be terminated and so shall you" Felipe ordered.

"Yes my King, I'm heading to my home to finish packing. I will be on my way tomorrow by sunset" I said.

"You are dismissed" he said and I walked out. I seen Pam before I left.

"It is done Master, be careful. I will meet you at your home in an hour" Pam said.

I got in my car and headed home, many thoughts racing through my mind. Is Sookie still worth the possibility of final death? Could she learn to live with me and be less stubborn and prideful? Did I really want this or did I want a brand new start? I needed to speak with Sookie, before I decided what I was going to do. I got home and started packing up some stuff, I wasn't selling this home right away so must of the stuff could be left for now. I was going to have it sent by courier later. Pam showed up a hour later. She told me that De Castro had left to go back to Vegas and Thalia was watching Sookie.

"Pam, I need to speak with Sookie. I will be back before dawn, if there is any problems call my cell" I said.

I left out the back and ran, when I was a good distance away I took to the sky. As I came closer to Sookie's house I could sense a vampire in the cemetery, had to be Thalia. I circled the sky.

"Compton, I need your help. I need you to distract Thalia" I said.

"What…No" he started.

"For Sookie" I said and hung up.

I waited a few minutes and seen Bill come out and start talking to Thalia, he even offered her a blood. Nice touch, Bill I thought. I landed softly about 50 feet away, pulled out a stake and flung it at her. It lodged in her and she disintegrated before our eyes. Bill looked at me, nodded and went home. I quietly approached Sookie's house. I could tell by the lights that she was in her bedroom. I floated up to the window and cringed at what I saw. She was curled in a ball, still in my shirt sobbing quietly, she looked so small so fragile. My soul cried out. I tapped on the window, Sookie slightly jumped. She turned to look at me and came over to the window and opened it, I climbed in.

"Eric" she sobbed out.

"Sookie" I cooed and took her in my arms. I rubbed her back and her sobs started to die down.

"Sookie, I'm sorry for everything. Would you come with me to Sweden? We would never be able to come back, you would have to leave everything behind. Do you love me enough to do that to be with me as I am?" I asked hoping the answer was yes. Sookie looked into my eyes, looked around and looked back at me.

"Eric, I have loved you since Jackson, my feelings have never changed. You were there for me when no one else was, I was just to selfish to see that. I was stubborn and afraid. I'm tired of being scared. I want you more then anything or anyone. Yes, I will come with you. I am yours now and forever" she answered.

"Forever?" I questioned.

"Yes. Eric. I want you to turn me" she said.

SAY WHAT?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything, CH does.

Chapter: 4

"Sookie, your not thinking rationally and your scared. I will not turn you under these circumstances, my love" I said.

"Eric, I know what I'm saying, I know what I want, I want you forever" she said and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me hard and passionately. My cock was hard instantly at those words and her kiss. If my heart beat it would have stopped. I want Sookie forever but we had to be responsible about this, we were leaving tomorrow.

"Sookie, we will be in Sweden in three days. Think about it, if you still want to be mine forever, I will give you what you want" I replied.

With that said I pulled her to me and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hot center was above my straining erection, it felt good but I needed more, I wanted to thrust into her warmth and stay there for all time. Sookie was nipping and kissing my neck sending bolts of pleasure right through me. I was feeling overwhelming amounts of lust, need , want and desire coming from both of us. I took her over to the bed and laid her down. I started at her jaw and kissed my way down her body stopping at her breasts to pay them tribute. I continued down to my destination licking and sucking her flesh on my way to her mound. When I reached her center I discovered she had no panties on, my angel what a vixen you are. I let out a half moan, half growl as I watched her juices spill out of her and on to the bed. My gods she was wet, with want and all for me. I quickly buried my head between her thighs and started licking up her sweet juices, I could hear her panting and stifled moans. God she was sweet like nothing I ever tasted before, compared to my Sookie every other woman I had been with didn't hold a candle to her. I pushed two fingers into her hot weeping core and she cried out.

"Your so sweet Sookie, so wet for me. This is all mine, no man shall ever touch, feel or taste you again. Mine, Mine Mine" I said and punctuated every mine with a curl of my fingers hitting her sweet spot and licking her folds.

"Yes, yes Eric all yours, I'm yours" she screamed and came hard on my waiting tongue, mmm delicious was all I could think. I licked her clean and kissed my way back up her body. I hovered at her entrance.

"Look at me lover, Sookie Stackhouse I love you now and always, I'm yours" I said as I pushed in to her in one swift stroke, hitting her sweet spot, sighing at the feeling of her around my swelling member.

"Eric Northman, I love you for all time and I'AM YOURS" she cried out.

I was so close , I could feel her as well, then she did something that surprised me, she pulled me down to her and bit into my neck. I felt her break my skin and start sucking the blood that oozed out. I groaned in pleasure and started slamming into her, harder and faster. She met me stroke for stroke setting me on fire. Her walls where tightening around my cock and it felt like heaven. I let out a roar and bit into her breast which prompted us both to fall over that golden edge together and we were finally one. My soul rejoiced at finding it's other half and I felt love like I had never before, I was truly home. I pulled my fangs out and sensually licked her breast to seal the wound.

"Eric, I feel you. I feel you again" Sookie cried out and I could feel that she was truly happy.

"I feel you to lover. I always have and I always will. Our souls are intertwined now, we are as one" I replied.

I rolled onto my back and pulled Sookie into my side. I laid there rubbing her back and feeling content and sated as did my lover. I was imagining what she would be like when she was vampire. She would be a vision and all mine. My cock stiffened once again and desire spiked ten fold. Oh, yes I wanted her as a vampire, my lover, my bonded, my childe.

"Sooki, it pleases me that you want to be a vampire and mine forever" I said.

"Eric.." she started but wasn't able to finish, the window shattered directly behind her, glass showering over us. I pulled the blanket up to protect Sookie and jumped out of the bed and went to the window. Standing outside smirking evilly was Victor and half a dozen Nevada vamps. I snarled and launched myself out the window.

"I knew the king couldn't trust you Eric. I'm here for the telepath and your final death" Victor spat out.

"Madden, you cannot have her, she is mine" I roared. Before I could get to him a silver net was thrown over me , I gasped in pain.

"Eric" Sookie cried out and came running from the house. That woman will she never learn? The Nevada vamps had her in an instant I could her her screaming. I prayed to anyone that listened to keep her safe. Then it was silent Sookie wasn't screaming anymore, I looked over to where she was and she lay on the ground in a heap. I roared in fury. Then there was a blinding white light and a familiar scent. Shit what was he doing here?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

No Angel Of Mine

A/N: I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 5

"What is the meaning of this, step away from my kin now!" Niall's voice boomed through the night.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Guards seize him!" Victor yelled.

Before any of them could move a blue light flashed and they were all frozen. Nail's demeanour had changed he was glowing red and his eyes were white, you could feel the power flowing from him. The silver net disappeared and I was able to go to Sookie. She was still breathing but shallow, that's when I noticed the bite marks on her neck. NOOOOOOOOO I screamed in my head, not like this, not like this.

"I'm Niall Brigant Prince of the fae realm, Sookie is my great grand-daughter and you dare turn her and take her? Is war what you are looking for vampire?" Niall stated while raising his hand clenched, Victor started to shake and scream in pain.

"I warned you once before not to harm Sookie Victor, yet you did not head my warning" I spat out, moving towards him.

By this time more of the Nevada vamps had come and Felipe was with them, he looked pissed but he was no match for Niall. I could feel Sookie start to stir.

"Eric, Eric where are you?" she cried out. I went over to her and took her in my arms, I pushed love, pure love to her through the bond, she smiled.

"I love you too" she said. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"Northman what is the meaning of this, we had a deal. I renounced my protection on Sookie and in return you renounced your claim on her, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be getting ready to leave my area" he stated.

"I love her and I will not leave her. She wants to be with me and I her" I replied while looking Sookie in the eye.

"Yes, I'm his" she said weakly.

"NO, you cannot have her, this is treason and punishable by death, stake him, stake him now and take the girl" Felipe thundered.

"STOP" yelled Niall and everyone froze. Niall glided over to Sookie and I. He looked at me and then at Sookie.

"My child, you are of the fee, your place is not with a vampire. You have a power within you that has not yet been brought forth, I cannot allow you to do this" he stated and I began to get angry.

"Grand father please, it took me along time to come to terms with my feelings for Eric and I realize now that I have loved him for along time now, that is why I never let you kill him when you asked me. I want to be with him forever. I want him to turn me" she said.

"No child don't say that. I didn't want to tell you this yet but you must know. You won't age anymore past your 28 birthday, you will live for along time. The fae in you is strong, you have abilities that will let themselves be know soon. You will not become full fairy but close to it, you will not be safe here until you learn these abilities. You must come with me, I will teach you, then you can decide where you want to be. If you decide to stay in the fae realm you will become Princess to the fae realm and take over for me when I depart" Niall exclaimed.

"What of Eric, if I leave him they will put him to death, if he is gone I no longer want to be alive as well. I love Eric with all my heart without him I'm nothing" she said tears flowing from her eyes.

Niall put his hand on her chest and a green fog enveloped her body, then it was gone. Sookie opened her eyes and sat up. I could feel through the bond that she was healed. I could see Felipe, he was watching the scene with interest and I knew that if Sookie stayed here, she would not be spared. My heart shattered once again and I did the only thing I knew that would keep her safe, I hope she understood in time.

"Take her with you Niall, it's the only way she will remain safe. I love her more then I ever imagined was possible but I cannot be selfish. Take care of her" I said tears streaming down my cheeks, a pain great in my chest that I had never felt before.

"No, Eric I want to be with you, they will kill you when I 'am gone, how do I live and go on knowing that your gone. You're my everything, I just got you back. Don't do this" she cried out.

"Sookie, please you are meant for greater things. I will always cherish what we had, that you came back to me and made me feel whole again even for only a short time. Gods there is never enough time" I said and even to me it sounded strange I was a vampire all I had was time but with Sookie even a lifetime was never enough.

"Northman, I feel your pain and your devotion to Sookie. You are vampire, ruthless, immoral and devious yet you love her and are willing to sacrifice yourself for her. I will grant you on wish, one last act of faith before we depart, think wisely before you decide" Niall stated and backed away.

"Eric please don't leave me, I don't think my heart can take this again Please" she begged and I knew what I wanted.

"Niall, can you erase everything that has happened. Make it like she never existed to my world and that she will not remember me and I her. Do not take her choice of what she wants for her future away, she has family and friends here" I asked and literally ripped the last pieces of my heart out.

"It can be done. No one will know who she is, Hadley will not remember her, therefore she will not have come in contact with the Queen. Events that have occurred will remain the same, the witch war, Rhodes the takeover, all of it. With your sacrifice and the fact that you have saved Sookie many times, I will make sure that you survive it all. I will be forever in your debt vampire, this I vow. It will take a few moments to cast the spell, I need others to perform it. Take this time to say goodbye" Niall said and backed away again.

"Eric, no there's not enough time, I never forget you never" she cried.

I wrapped her in my arms and held her tight. I couldn't believe that I was letting her go but what choice did I have? If I wanted her to live then I had to do this. I wanted to tell her that I would see her again but that would be a lie. My precious Sookie she had a future now and that's all that mattered, she would be safe. I looked into her eyes and bent my lips to hers and kissed her with all the love I had for her. I would miss her, her kisses, her laugh all of her.

"There's not enough time, I won't forget" she kept chanting over and over again.

"Northman, It's time" Niall said.

"NO" Felipe screamed and then the world went black.

TBC

Reference to I'll mever forget comes from BTVS, I do not own this. Sorry it was short but I've hit an impasse at the moment. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

No Angel Of Mine

A/N: I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter:6

SPV

I can't believe I'm going to be thirty years old tomorrow, where does the time go? You grow up and have plans for your future but then things happen and they change. Well things changed for me 5 years ago. That was when I met my great grandfather Niall. Niall is a fairy prince, yes it's true fairies do exist and I happen to be part fairy as well. Being from the royal blood line I was next in line to the throne when Niall was gone. That though is something I'm not sure I want, it would be an honour to say the least but something keeps nagging at me. There's a feeling in the back of my mind that being a Princess to the fae realm is not my destiny

I've been learning all about the fae and what powers I would develop. Niall was teaching me to use them so that I would be able to defend myself if the need arose. My first ability of course is my telepathy. I've had that since I was a child, it use to be hard to shield others thoughts, now I could do it effortlessly. I could also read any mind, not just human. The next ability I mastered was teleportation or "Popping", this was handy. Next came my shield, I could summon a shield that would protect me and anyone else I chose to protect. My last ability was a doozy, I could project thoughts and control others, it was much like glamour but a lot stronger. Vampires had nothing on me.

Vampires, ever since they came out of the coffin I have been interested but I was warned by Niall to stay away. He told me that they would use me and drain me given the chance. I could take care of myself now but I sure didn't like the sound of being used. I am no ones to be used, I am my own woman, independent and strong.

Some strange things have been happening over the past few years. I remember the time when I saw the most beautifulest man I had ever seen. It was on a poster, he was missing and his family was looking for him. His name was Eric, I don't know why but I hoped that he be found unharmed. I had this strange feeling of warmth for this stranger, how odd.,

The same man appeared on television a year later talking about the a hotel in Rhodes that had been attacked by the FOTS. IT seems that terrorists tried to bomb the place but failed. He was a hero and it seemed he was a vampire as well. When he smiled on TV, I felt another pull at my heart and a strange calm feeling, now where had that come from?

Enough reminiscing Sookie, head in the present, right. At the moment I was going over receipts and invoices for my cousin Claudine. I worked at her flower shop, well actually our flower shop. We owned it together and business was good. I occasionally helped out at Merlottes for Sam. Sam and I were still close. The flower shop was located in Shreveport and I still lived in Bon Temps. The commute was horrible but I could never leave my Gran's. My gran died over a year ago of natural causes, old age but it still hurt. She had left me the house in her will, so there I lived alone with my cat Tina. I liked living alone, I liked my privacy plus I need it when Niall came for my training. I was single at the moment. I liked dating but for some reason it never worked out, I was never truly happy. Something was missing, something I couldn't put my finger on.

The drive home was relatively boring it always was. Just as I was turning into the driveway I remembered the night deposit. Well shit, now I had to go back. I could just kick myself. I got back to the shop grabbed the deposit bag and headed out the door. The bank was a few doors down so I walked over. Just as I was going to make the deposit, I felt a gun on the back of my head. Damn way to pay attention Stackhouse. I sighed and just as I was about to put my whammy on, I felt the gun no more and I heard a grunt. I turned around to see my would be attacker out cold on the ground. I looked over to my rescuer and was about to say thank you. Oh, my god.

"Eric" I squeaked out and promptly fainted.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 7

EPOV

When the human in front of me turned around, I gasped. It was the woman from my thoughts and dreams. I remember the first time I thought of her. It was the time I was under that witches curse, my heart's desire. I remember running down the road, running to this woman that I never met before, the pull was strong and something I could not deny even if I wanted to. Then again in Rhodes before I was tipped off about the bombs. I was envisioning her in a ice blue dress that enhanced her beauty, I remember in the vision I was dancing with her as I levitated us off the ground. Here she was in front of me real.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Your Eric, right?" she asked.

"Yes, how do you know me? Have we met, maybe at my bar?" I was fishing but I need to know.

"No, no I've seen you on TV, you saved all those people in Rhodes" she stated. She was part right, some I couldn't my Queen sustained injuries from a bomb that wasn't detected in her room. She lost her legs and was recovering until the hostile takeover, now she was dead. My new King Felipe De Castro, whom I pledged fealty to had taken over. I was the only sheriff remaining and I had proven myself to him, time and time again.

"Oh, I see" I said.

"Well, I must be going, thank you again Eric" she said and started to walk away.

"What's your name?" I called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Sookie Stackhouse, good night Eric" and with a small wave she walked away.

I stared after her as she walked down the street, something in me was telling me to go after her, but I squashed it. I made my deposit and headed back to Fangtasia. I entered through the back and called out to Pam.

"Yes, Master" she said.

"I need you to investigate a human for me, Sookie Stackhouse I want all and any information you can find on her" I said.

"Yes master. By the way Bill Compton is here" She sneered.

"Send him in and Pam" I said.

"Yes" she replied.

"I want a blonde this evening and curvy" I let my fangs slid out.

"It will be done" she said and sashayed out. I hear a knock on the door.

"Enter" was all I said.

"Sheriff" Bill nodded and bowed.

"Compton, what brings you to my area?" I ask.

"I'm here to ask permission to take residence in the Compton house. I am in need of some solitude and quiet" he answered.

"Sure, I'll get the paperwork for you" I said.

"Sherriff thank you for your hospitality." he replied.

"Let me buy you a blood, I hear that you are mainstreaming now" I said.

"Yes, I am a blood would be great" he said. Felicia brought him a blood and bowed.

"Why are you really here Compton?" I said pushing through the bullshit.

"I am here under orders of the new king to find a human. He has been informed by Stan Sherriff of Texas about a human telepath" he stated.

"Really" my curiosity peaked.

"Yes, a woman by the name of Sookie Stackhouse" he replied.

WTF was all I could think.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything Ch does.

Chapter 8

Compton had just left my office, questions swimming in my head. I needed to contact Stan. I dialled the number. He answered his private line.

"Davis" he said.

"This is Northman, I just had a meeting with Compton" I said.

"Ah, yes. He told you about his little assignment. Do not interfere Northman" he warned.

"Do not threaten me, Davis. You have no authority here. How did you come to know about this telepath?" I asked.

"Earlier this week we caught her friend in Dallas with V. Before he was drained he told us about her, I guess he thought we might spare him. Silly human" he said, just then there was a loud Pop and Niall Brigant was in my office.

"Alright, Stan" I said and hung up before he could respond.

"Niall what brings you here?" I hissed.

"Calm down Viking. I am here to help you. You need to remember" he said and he started to glow white, there was a flash and then images started to come at me. I was with Sookie and we were kissing. We bonded, the hotel in Rhodes blew up, the take over. Madden at her house, it all came back to me and then the final time I saw her. I could feel the love I felt for her, that I still feel for her. The connection before that was why I thought of her, we were bonded. It was the bond trying to break through.

"Listen Eric you need to rebond with Sookie. She is stronger now, I have taught her well. It seems your bond is stronger then my magic. She has felt you like you have felt her. Bond her to you again and she will remember. You have little time to do so. You must get her to fall in love with you. Do not force her, I do not think that would end well. Once she is yours, she will be safe. Do not underestimate Compton or anyone else" and with that he was gone.

Sookie, my Sookie. I needed her. I had to think of a plan. I would get her back, I knew that much but how. Just then Pam came bounding in.

"Master, I remember Sookie. I remember Rhodes and how she saved us, is this real?" Pam asked shock evident on her face. This is weird, yet it made sense, I was Pam's maker. We had a blood bond as maker and childe.

"Yes, Pamela it is real. Speak of this to no one. I need to figure a way to reconnect with her. Does Dear Abby have any suggestions?" Pam loves to read dear abbey maybe that could be useful.

"Well, actually" she said a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Oh, boy here we go again……….

TBC

A/N Sorry for the long wait. Here's a little teaser, I'm kind of stuck right now.


	9. Chapter 9

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 9

Ever since the night that Eric stopped the mugger, I have thought of him. Something about him felt so familiar, so right. He was perfection at it's best. I wanted to go and talk to him but I was afraid. These feelings I was having were crazy, I only met him for gods sake. I was also of the fae, I shouldn't be around vampires, not that I would be in danger but still I couldn't help but feel it was wrong somehow.

A few days after meeting him, I received a delivery at work. It was a dozen roses, white roses. The card inside simply said Thinking of You ~E. He was thinking of me? Wow maybe I made an impression, wait how did he know where to send these? Oh yeah, my shop was called Stackhouse/Crane Flowers. I guess my brain didn't function when I was smitten. Did I just think smitten? There goes Crazy Sookie again. Brushing these thoughts away I returned to work.

After work I decided to go to Fangtasia and thank Eric for the flowers, it was the least I could do. I brought my favourite dress, my white one with the red designs. I'll admit it I looked hot in it. Just as I was getting ready to close the shop up a vampire came into the store. He was about 5'9, brown hair and his eyes were a nice shade of blue.

"Excuse me is it to late to order some flowers?" he asked in a southern accent.

"No, it's fine Sir, how can I help you?" I asked him.

"I need a wreath of red and white roses. And I would like a banner with Love is Foreveron it, it's for my descendents grave" he exclaimed.

"Sure and where would that be delivered?" I asked.

"The old Compton house behind the cemetery" he replied.

"That's across the cemetery from me, are we neighbours?" I asked.

"Why yes, my name is Bill Compton" he said.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you" I replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, how much do I owe you?" he asked.

"$85.69 please, would you like me to bring them over to you tomorrow night on my way home from work?" I asked.

"That would be nice of you, thank you Sookie" he replied and paid me.

"Well, tomorrow night then, bye for now" I said.

"See ya tomorrow night Sookie" he said and walked out the door. Once he left I had a nasty case of déjà vu and not the nice kind, weird.

I went back to my office and changed. I fixed up my make up and headed out the door. Fangtasia was only 5 minutes from the shop. When I pulled in the parking lot I noticed it was busy for a Thursday night. I walked up to the front door and waited in line, when it came to me, the blonde vampire just waved me in, she didn't even ask for the cover charge. Fangtasia was definitely a strange place, there were vampires everywhere, it kind of creeped me out. I walked up to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic, I paid for it and took a drink. It tasted fantastic. My shields were in place, I didn't need to hear any thoughts from anyone in the place. I was looking around when my eyes fell up on a Viking god sitting on a throne in the middle of the room. He looked like a god. HE was wearing a blood red silk shirt and leather pants, I think I was drooling. Just then we locked eyes, I blushed he smiled. In a flash he was in front of me.

"Hi" I squeaked out.

"Ms Stackhouse nice to see you again, you look beautiful, beautiful" he repeated and when he said beautiful I felt that déjà vu feeling again but this time in a good way. I felt the heat rush to my core.

"Ah, thank you. You look beautiful to" I blurted out. He let out a chuckle and took my hand and kissed my palm. Shocks ran through me to my core and I swear I could feel moisture on my thighs.

Oh, man I was in over my head.

EPOV

I was sitting on my throne, enthralling the vermin. I had a few fang bangers come up to me but I pushed them away. There was only one woman I want, Sookie Stackhouse. My lover, my bonded. How could I have forgotten my sweet Sookie. I love her and want to be with her. She now had the tools to protect herself, I just had to find away back to my lovers arms. I felt something spark deep inside, it was the bond, she was close. I scanned the room and found her by the bar. She was checking me out, that little minx. Oh, god she was wearing that dress she wore the first time I saw her, I hardened at the site before me. I want her. In a flash I'm in front of her.

"Your beautiful" I say and she blushes. I can smell her arousal, have to use all my power to restrain myself. I lean in close.

"You smell wonderful" I say.

"Thank you and thank you for the flowers Eric they're beautiful" She says.

"Think nothing of it, would you like to have a seat at my booth with me?" I ask.

"That would be nice" she answers and follows me over. I let her slide in first and I sit beside her. Not to close but close enough that my leg brushes hers. I need to feel her close to me, it's agony having her here and not being able to ravish her.

"So how have you been" I ask her.

"Good, works good. Oh I met another vampire tonight, he came into my flower shop" she said cheerfully.

"Have you not met many?" I ask.

"No, only you and Bill" she replies and I stiffen. Fuck.

"Maybe I know him, Bill who?" I ask hoping it not be Compton.

"Bill Compton, apparently he lives across the cemetery from me. He seems nice" she said.

Sookie still so naive and trusting. Fucking Compton, he's moving faster then I anticipated. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What am I going to do now. I can't just force Sookie, I don't know what kind of powers she possesses and I want her to come back to me on her own. I need a plan.

"Hello Sookie nice to see you again" Bill said walking up to my booth. Fuck me.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 10

"Hello again Mr Compton nice to see you again" I said giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you Sookie, Sheriff" he nodded to Eric.

"Sheriff?" I questioned.

"Yes, I am the vampire sheriff of area 5 all the vampires in my area owe me fealty and I watch over them" he answered.

"Oh" I said and took another drink. Bill was still standing there.

"Why don't you have a seat Mr. Compton?" I asked him, he nodded and sat down on the other side of me. I could feel Eric tense .

"How's the old Compton house Bill?" Eric asked.

"Good, I've been trying to have some repairs done to it but it's hard to get anyone to come out at night" Bill answered.

"I could call some people for you if you like Mr Compton?' I suggested.

"Please call me Bill and that would be lovely Sookie thank you" Bill said and kissed the back of my hand. I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard Eric growl. Bill smiled.

"No problem, I'll bring by any information I get tomorrow night when I drop off your flowers" replied.

It was starting to get real late and I decided to call it a night. Eric walked me out to my car. He thanked me for coming by and asked if he could call me tomorrow night, I agreed. He helped me in my car and I locked the door. I seen Bill come out and talk to Eric. Eric didn't look to happy. I tried to start my car but it wouldn't turn over. Shit. I knew I needed a new car. Fuck. I got out and in a flash Eric was in front of me.

"My car won't start" I pouted.

"I'll call AAA and have them take it to the garage for you" Eric said.

"Thank you, I'll get my cousin Claudine to pick me up in the morning" I said but I knew I'd just POP to work. Shit I couldn't just POP home now in front of them, what am I going to do.

"I can give you a ride Sookie after all you live right across from me" Bill offered.

"Sure" I said. Eric looked like he was going to say something but he just nodded and went back inside.

I walked over to Bill's car, it was a BMW, nice. He opened the door for me and closed it. What a gentleman. He got in and we were on are way.

EPOV

I went back to my office muttering to myself send slammed the door. Fucking Compton. I picked up the computer monitor and slammed it against the wall, it shattered. Bill was already trying to sink his claws into her and she was oblivious. I could feel surprise and a hint of interest coming from Sookie towards him. Fuck.

"Master, how did it go?" Pam asked.

"How did it go, I'll tell you how it went that rat bastard is driving her home as we speak. He's real smooth Pam and Sookie is oblivious" I seethed.

"Dear Abby says you need to woo a girl Eric. Ask her out on a date. Send her another flower arrangement and ask her out on a card. Make it romantic, send it tomorrow" Pam suggested.

"Should I quote a poet?" I asked intrigued with her idea.

"Have you ever read poetry or do you know any to quote?" Pam asked amusement in her voice.

"Pamela" was all I said.

"Write something yourself, it will be more personal" Pam answered and left.

Ok I'm a thousand year old vampire, not a simpleton think. Oh yes I knew what to write, I grabbed some nice parchment that Pam kept around and jotted it down. I put it in an envelope and left a message with my day man to come get it and pick out some flowers to be sent to her work. I specified what kind of flower and told him to have them delivered by noon tomorrow. I prayed that this worked and that we would have our first date tomorrow evening. Sookie is mine and I will fight for her, we have been separated for far to long.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything Ch does.

Chapter 11

SPOV

The ride home with Bill was pleasant. He is quite charming to say the least. When he drops me off he asks me if I would like to go out tomorrow night after work. I politely decline. I had a training session with Niall. I just didn't feel attracted to him like that. If he was tall and blonde with piercing blue eyes, well maybe.

I tell him good night and that I will leave the information I find and the flower's on his porch tomorrow. He thanks me and drives off. I go into the house and get ready for bed. As I snuggle under the covers, my last thoughts are of Eric.

BPOV

When I arrive home I call the King and report that Northman seems to have taken a liking to Ms Stackhouse. He is not pleased. He orders me to make sure that he does not try to charm or entice her in anyway. I make a call and have any mail or parcels of any kind from him that he sends to her stopped and brought to me. That should help. Then I start to formulate a plan to seduce Sookie to me in order to deliver her to the King.

EPOV

I wake the next evening expecting to find a message from Sookie but there is none. Did she not like the flowers or the card? Maybe she wasn't interested. Fuck. I make a decision and call her.

"Hello" she greets.

"Hello, Sookie this is Eric. How are you this evening?" I ask.

"I'm great. I'm actually getting ready, I have company coming" she says. Company? Better not be fucking Compton.

"I see, did you not receive my flowers today?" I asked.

"No, you sent more flowers?" she questioned.

"Yes. I also sent a card with an invitation for a date. Would you like to go out?" I purred.

"I can't tonight Eric but I am free tomorrow" she answers.

"Tomorrow sounds good. I'll pick you up at say 8?" I ask trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Sure. Please pick me up at the store" she says.

"Ok till tomorrow then Sookie, Good Night" I say.

"Night Eric" she says and hang up.

By the time I've made it to work my bedroom was destroyed. Someone stopped my flowers from being delivered. I know it's Compton but he has to be having help from somewhere, maybe the King. I arrive at Fangtasia and head straight to my office. Pam comes in with a true blood.

"Thought you had a date, surely she did not turn you down?" Pam asks.

"No, she did not receive my flowers. Someone stopped them from being delivered. I made plans with her for tomorrow. Make reservations for two at Cliché, a private table" I say.

"Yes Master" Pam answers and leaves.

I need to push my plan forward. I will have to add a few drops of blood to her wine tomorrow to speed things up. Sookie will be mine again.

POP

"Viking you must go to Sookie now. There is trouble" Niall tells me and vanishes.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 12

NPOV

As I go through the session with Sookie, she tells me of all that has happened recently. It seems that the others are moving more quickly then I anticipated. For Sookie to truly be safe and succeed on her path I must help the Viking secure her. I have seethe future and if these two do not unite the world as they know it will be in utter chaos. It is frowned upon to interfere but I see no other choice.

"Come to me child" I croon to Sookie. She comes to me fearless and certain. I touch her cheek and whisper the words.

"Great grandfather?" Sookie questions but she relaxes and falls into my arms, fast asleep.

Now to alert the Viking and have him come to her. I POP to him and tell him to get to Sookie. I can see the look in his eye and he is afraid, afraid for her. Good, I knew that he was the right choice. I disappear. I am back in the Fae realm watching over Sookie till the Viking arrives.

Oh, no I see another vampire approaching from across the cemetery, shit it's that Compton guy. Hurry Eric hurry. I watch helplessly as the other vampire crouches down to Sookie and checks her pulse. I need to go to her but I can't, to expose myself now could have dire consequences. I watch as he prepares to bite his wrist and make her drink. NOOOOOOOOOO.

EPOV

What the hell. I fly out of Fangtasia without even telling Pam where I am going. I take to the air and fly faster then I ever have. As I approach the farmhouse I can see Bill kneeling over Sookie. That fucker is dead. I descend like a bat out of hell and land with a thud right near him. I startle him but he doesn't back down. In a flash I have him by the throat.

"What is the meaning of this? What have you done to her?" I roar, squeezing his throat.

"Nothing, I found hher likee this" he rasps out. I ease up alittle to let him speak.

"What were you doing?" I seeth.

"I was going to give her my blood, I tried to wake her but she would not wake" he says.

"Go home Compton, this is none of your concern" I say and release him.

"I beg to differ" he grits out.

"As the Sherriff of this area, I command you to leave" I bellow. He slumps his shoulders defeated and walks away.

I kneel beside Sookie and check her pulse. Her pulse is slow and it worries me. I bit my wrist and put it to her mouth. Nothing happens at first but then I feel her respond and start to suck. I can feel myself responding as well and I grow hard at the sight of my angel feeding from me. I reach down and stroke her cheek, her eyes open.

"What, what happened?" Sookie asks.

"I found you unconscious, your pulse was so slow that I was worried. I gave you abit of my blood" I answered.

"Oh, well thank you I guess. How did you know where I live?" she asked. Shit what do I say to that.

"I know a lot about you Sookie, your very interesting" I say not able to lie. I can sense her emotions and she seems scared but also relieved. I can also feel guilt. Guilt?

"Well um, since your being honest I guess I should too, I know a lot about you to. There's also this feeling inside me that is telling me to trust you , that you would never harm me, that you care for me" she says looking at the ground. Maybe some of her memories are coming back.

"I would never hurt you Sookie, I care for you deeply" I tell her tilting her chin up to meet my eyes. I lean into kiss her soft inviting lips. What happens next shocks me.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 13

SPOV

I was floating in a white light feeling peaceful and serene. I could not feel my body yet I could taste something sweet, it was thick. At one taste I wanted more I reached out with all I had and found the source of the taste. I latched on and sucked with all my might. I sucked until no more elixir would come. I started to see flashes in my mind, they were going fairly fast. I picked out two images, one of me and Eric laying in my bed and another was of Eric holding my hand while a stake was being pulled from my body.

How could that be, those images never happened, did they?

I slowly opened my eyes and there before me was Eric. Concern written all over his face. I asked him what happen and he told me. I asked him how he knew where I lived and he said he knew a lot about me. I made my confession that I knew a lot about him.

Then I surprised myself, when he leaned I into kiss me, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back hard. I startled him at first but he quickly responded. I felt in my heart that I trusted him and that with out a doubt want him. I held him tightly and I popped us to my bedroom. He didn't notice at first, he was to enthralled with the kiss. When I broke away to breath, his eyes grew wide.

"Sookie?" he questioned.

"Shh" was all I said.

I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. Eric was more impatient then I was and ripped it off, followed with his pants. I sat there stunned looking at the beautiful man/vampire before me. He swooped down and kissed me gain and made short work of my clothes. I can't explain the feeling when he entered me, the only thing coming to mind was HOME.

We made love slow and sweet revelling in the feeling of each other. Eric pulled back and out and I pouted at the loss. He descended my body towards my hot core. He licked and nipped at my nub eliciting moans of pleasure from me. As he licked me from top to bottom he enter a finger and curled it just right. I came off the bed with a scream. He used his other hand to hold me to the bed while he assaulted my center. I was teetering on the edge of something big, eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"Look at me Lover" Eric soothed. My head snapped up and I gazed into those piercing blue eyes. He turned slightly to lick my thigh and bit. The sweet feeling of pain and pleasure pushed me over the edge into oblivion. Tremors racked through my body. Eric made his way back up to me, I could see the fire in his eyes as his mouth fell onto mine.

The taste of my blood and juices shooting hot waves right to my core. In one swift stroke Eric filled me again and I yelled out his name. He pumped into me fast and deep, it felt exhilarating. I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him deeper. When he hit my sweet spot, I knew I was close. Something inside me erupted and the desire I felt spiked, I needed him all of him. I pulled him down to me and thrust my tongue inside. In doing so I sliced my tongue and blood trickled out. Not being able to stop myself I bit into his tongue and our blood mixed. I was thrust head first into a life altering orgasm that I will remember for the rest of my life. Eric sped his thrusts up and came shortly after me.

As we lay there, our bodies still rocked with aftershocks. I turned to Eric.

"Eric, I remember everything"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 14

EPOV

As we lay together after what was the best love making of my long life, I could feel Sookie's emotions. She was feel scared, confused, happy and sad. I turned to look at her and her expression was one of bewilderment.

"Eric, I remember everything" she rasped out. She remembered? My Sookie was back?

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"The curse, Rhodes, Quinn, you leaving, command back, De Castro and being drained" she said emotionless.

"Sookie I" I started.

"How could you Eric? How could you choose that? We could have run, my great grandfather would have helped. You said you loved me" she cried out.

"I do Sookie more than you'll ever know. I did it for you, we wouldn't have been safe. I did it for you" I choked out. I thought she would be happy when she recovered her memories but all I could feel from her was hurt, rage and hate.

"You lie" she seethed. Why was she acting like this? Suddenly I was up out of the bed being propelled out the door and onto the front lawn. It was like I wasn't in control of my own body. I could feel another presence there, cold and dark.

Sookie had followed me out the door and threw my clothes at me. She was starting to glow, her hair was whipping about her face, her beautiful face turned up in a scowl.

"Get dressed Eric" she hissed and I felt myself obeying not of my own accord. Then it hit me, Sookie was doing this.

"Sookie what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing" she said nonchalantly.

I stood there not able to move, I could smell him before I saw him. Compton. HE walked past me over to Sookie. He had stopped glowing by now and she was smiling. Smiling? At Compton? She held her hand out to him and he took it. She pulled him in close and gave him a kiss. If vampires could vomit, I would have. She turned to look at me and smiled evilly.

"Go from this place Eric, never come back. I don't want to see you ever again" she uttered and helplessly I complied. I was propelled into the air and was on my way back to Fangtasia wondering what the hell happened.

When I reached the bar, the rage I was feeling made me see red. I took my frustration out on my office. Luckily no one was there, the bar was closed for the evening. I fell to the ground head in my hands and I cried. Me a thousand year old Viking vampire cried. I heard a pop.

"Niall" I gasped out.

"Viking, it seems we have a situation" he said. I got up, what did he do?

"What did you do fairy?" I seethed out barely containing my rage.

"I interfered when I shouldn't have. I cause Sookie to collapse, for you to go to her. I believe that the spell I used caused Sookie to become unbalanced. For some reason some of her memories have been altered, possibly a punishment for interfering, then again maybe not" he said his tone grave.

"Why did you do that?" I advanced on him.

"The others are coming for her sooner then I thought, she had to remember, it's the last thing that she requires to gain her full abilities. The last ingredient lies within your blood so to speak. She is powerful now and I m afraid that even I cannot stop her if she continues down this path" he explained.

"What?" I said in shock.

"It has been foretold long before your time that a warrior of the light will be created. Part human, mostly fae, magical so to speak that will lead the army of light into a great battle that will banish all evil from this realm. She will unite all supernatural beings and humans to create balance that will last until the end of time. A warrior of man will be tried, tested and will survive centuries waiting for the warrior of light. Once tied together through love and blood the battle will begin" he explained.

I stood there absorbing what he said. One question came to mind.

"What happens now?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 15

SPOV

What the hell? Why did I say that to Eric? It's like I have no control over my mouth or actions, yet my mind was my own. Gods, I'm in trouble. Why did I kiss Bill? I think I might throw up, I feel utterly ill.

All the questions running rampant through my mind, one stood out the most, how could I betray the one I love? I saw the look of hurt and devastation in his eyes when I kissed Bill. I've lost him now and I've only found him.

Eric had sacrificed so much for me so that I would survive and be safe. He gave up everything for me, gave himself to De Castro and even sold Fangtasia to go back to Sweden. He knew that if he was gone, I would be safe. That's all he ever wanted.

Then I go and screw it all up and end up in an alternate reality. I was in a lot more trouble now then I was before. I was now siding with the enemy and I don't even know why. Infact I kissed the devil himself, sometimes I disgust myself.

As I stood in the kitchen contemplating everything, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Ugh it was Bill. All I wanted to do was run away yet I couldn't move, instead I leaned into his touch. I felt him sniff my hair, ewww.

"Darling, let me run you a bath, you smell like Eric and it's offending my senses" he said, jerk.

"Yes, that would be great, I can't stand the stench either" I replied and immediately felt like slapping myself.

Bill went upstairs to run the bath. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"It's ready" Bill called down to me.

"I'm on my way up" I said as I shucked my clothes on the way up the stairs, my feet moving although I didn't want to.

As I entered the bathroom I noticed Bill was already in the tub. No fucking way was I getting in there with him, absolutely not. HE held his hand out to me and I reached for it. HE pulled me into the tub and set me between his legs. HE began to wash me from head to toe, infact he washed me twice. Once he was satisfied that I no longer smelled like Eric, he began to rub my nipples. I involuntarily moaned.

My mind was screaming trying to get my body to obey but it wouldn't. I was panicking now, it felt like Jackson all over again. He was going to have me against my will. I kept screaming in my mind over and over again, Eric help me, Eric.

EPOV

Niall had just left my office. I sat there in stunned silence. My mind wouldn't even work, it was like I was in a black hole of nothingness.

Out of nowhere, I heard a scream in the back of my mind. It was Sookie, she was afraid and she was calling for me. The terror and panic was so strong it brought me to my knee's. I had never felt anything like this in all my years, not even as a human. I grabbed my cell and dialled the shifter.

"Shifter, get to Sookie's immediately she is in danger" I said.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"Just go, now" I yelled and hung up.

I ran out of Fangtasia like the devil was after me. I took to the air racing towards Sookie. I knew I couldn't get near her but I needed to know she was alright. She had to be alright.

TBC


	16. Autor's Note

Hello Everyone, sorry about not updating sooner. I know how it feels when your reading a story and updates don't come very often. I've been very busy and also kinda stuck on this one. Usually the ideas flow but right now they're not. I might have to stop this story for now but I will continue it when the block in my brain is gone. NAofM is my favorite story to write so I will come back to it. Thanks for your patience.


	17. Chapter 17

No Angel of Mine

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 16

Sookie's in danger? What the hell? Why was Northman calling me? Who the hell is Northman? My mind was a jumbled mess, there were new memories coming so fast that I felt dizzy. Sookie dating BILL, Sookie breaking up with him and then there was her and Eric. Shit.

I' m out the back door of Merlotte's and started to shed my clothes. I changed mid stride and ran to Sookie's. I could smell a vampire, Bill. I crept up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom. I nosed the door open.

"Shifter, please wait downstairs" Bill said as he turned to look at me, he was caressing Sookie's breasts. Then I heard it.

_Sam don't leave please, help me_

It was Sookie, she was in my head.

"Yes, Sam wait downstairs" Sookie said and turned around and bent her head, I had to turn mine.

_Sam please don't listen to me, help me_

_I didn't know what to do. I took a chance and stepped forward. Bill turned to me and hissed, I paid no heed and continued to advance._

"_Fine" Sookie said and got up. I temporarily got distracted by the bubbles running down her chest. I shook my head and watched as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed her robe. Satisfied she was ok, I left the bathroom and headed downstairs. I went out through he back door and searched for Eric. I found him in the ten miles out hovering in the sky._

"_Is she alright?" he asked._

"_Yes, for now. What the hell happened, one minute I don't know you, the next I remember everything?' I asked._

"_It was a spell done by Sookie's great grandfather to keep her safe. De Castro sent for her and instead of killing anyone he sent us back to start over again. Back before Sookie was on vampire radar. It worked until Stan from Dallas found out anyway and well here we are" he explained._

"_What's wrong with her?" I asked again._

"_Niall had to speed up out remembering and bonding and something went wrong, now she's not herself. She acts as if she loves Bill and wants him but her mind is screaming no. Someone has some kind of control over her, forcing her to do what's against her will" he said._

"_We need help, we need a witch, Amelia" I cried out._

"_Yes, the witch" he said and pulled out his phone. He spoke to a few people until he got Amelia._

"_Yes, yes. You do. You think that will work. Yes, alright. I'm ten miles from Sookie's house. West on Hummingbird, why?" he asked._

"_Oh, no specific reason Eric" Amelia said as she walked towards us._

"_How did you do that?" I asked, she just smiled._

"_Your very powerful Amelia, more so then the last time I saw you?" Eric said._

"_Yes" she agreed and faded away._

"_Where she go?" I asked._

"_Sookie's" he said and a smile slowly crept over his face._

_TBC_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Story is on hold for now. My muse has left me for this one but I'll keep it here for now. Thank you for all who read it.

ericlover75


	19. Chapter 19

No Angel Of Mine

Chapter 19

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do, I'm just playing.

"Sookie" Amelia said as she took in the sight before her. She could see the black aura that surrounded Sookie, it was bad and it was black magic. Amelia was not sure she could help her old friend.

"Witch" I said as I turned to Amelia. Help me Amelia I feel like a puppet. Help.

"Kill her" Bill said as he pulled on his pants.

"As you wish" I replied but I didn't want to. Amelia I remember her, she is my friend. No.

I had no control over my actions I brought my hands up and shot a red light from my finger tips that hit Amelia square in the chest and sent her crashing through the wall and she landed in the backyard. Amelia was strong though and she was up in seconds chanting some words.

I went through the hole hovering high above the ground. I could see Sam in his dog form watching and then he disappeared into the house. What was he thinking? Bill was in there.

SamPOV

"Sam" I heard Amelia's voice inside my mind.

"What the hell? Amelia?" I answered.

"Yes, listen carefully. You must search Sookie's house somewhere inside there's a leather pouch and the contents inside must be destroyed. You need to burn it and you must hurry" Amelia said. Her voice was urgent and it drove me to run in through the backdoor as quick as I could.

SPOV

I watched as Amelia chanted some words and a photo album appeared in her hands, I had seen it before.

"Sookie you must remember your life from before. The love you felt for Eric and the love he feels for you. You are not this spell. You hate Bill, he took everything from you. Please look at this" Amelia said as she held out the book.

I knew what Amelia was saying but my body and mind would not listen. The book she held the one he made for me to show me what I had thrown away once before. I love Eric, I know that now. The puppet strings were being pulled yet again I shot a light ball at Amelia and the witch crumpled to the ground. I pulled the book to me and I opened it up.

Tears came to my eyes as I looked through page by page until I reached the end where I found the engagement ring. I picked it up and dropped the book. I held the ring in the palm of my hand, Eric my Eric how could I hurt him like this. He was all I ever wanted all I needed. I will not do this.

SamPOV

Where the hell is that leather bag? Fuck, have to save Sookie. I went room to room using my canine snout to try to find the bag but I couldn't find it. I finished checking the bottom floor then headed upstairs and ran smack into Bill. Bill snarled at me and I growled.

"Get out shifter, Sookeh is mine, she has always been mine" he hissed at me as he lunged for me. I dodged his attack. It was then that I caught the scent. There was no leather bag it was Bill he was the link. Somehow he had infused the spell ingredients to himself. Bill must die. I have to kill Bill.

I knew that I couldn't kill Bill. Bill was to strong even for me. I needed help but who? Eric couldn't get close. He couldn't call Pam, Sookie would destroy her. I was to busy thinking who could help when Bill grabbed me from behind squeezing my chest hard. I could feel all my ribs break. He threw me out the backdoor and I hit the gravel with a howl and a grunt. I felt myself shift back to human form and as I waited for the end I thought of Callisto. How I would have liked to run through the moonlight with her again. Make love in the long grass. Callisto.

"No Sam" Amelia yelled but it was too late. With my thoughts I had summoned her. I could smell her earthy scent as she approached.

SPOV

"No, Sam" I heard Amelia yell.

"Ah, there's my favorite cub but something is a miss" came the voice of the Manaed. She was very bad news and I cringe inside.

"Who are you to speak to me like that?" I shouted down at her as I watched her from above. I could hear a low whimper coming from the ground. Sam was lying in a heap on the ground changed back to his human form. He looked bad. The Manaed approached him and knelt by his side. She whispered a few words to him and he seemed to fall into a deep sleep.

"Sam. My poor moonlight friend who has done this to you?" I heard her say as she stroked his hair.

"I did Manaed. He tried to take that which is mine. Be gone you have no business here. Leave this place. Sookeh" Bill growled as he descended the steps to the backyard. I floated to the ground and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me in front of him, what a coward. Involuntarily I leaned back into him. Come on Sookie you need to focus. You love Eric, think of Eric. I felt my arm twitch under my control. Interesting.

"Undead one that is where u are wrong. Come my beautiful piece of dead meat" the Manaed said and Eric appeared beside her.

"How? What?" Eric said confused. He took in the sight before him and seemed to grow even paler.

"NOOOO" I shouted and pulled from Bill's grasp. Callisto seemed impressed.

"You think that you can cast spells, be self-indulgent, proud and it would not attract me? Your sins are great and you are a pig and you do not know yet what you have done by taking that magic into yourself but you will. By the end of this night you will know what you have done. I will not let you have control any longer. We must rebalance nature" she said and looked at Eric.

Eric seemed to come alive and into attack mode. He went after Bill right away punching him in the face and sending him crashing into the back porch. The column splintered and I wanted to scold him. Dont break my house you vampires. I felt myself move forward but then I could feel the pull to go help Bill. Callisto seemed to sense the change I felt her madness creep into my mind. It wasn't as bad as the first time. Too much blood, horror I was helpless to do anything. I felt as if I was being torn in half. I could feel myself shaking trying to separate into two beings. What was happening to me? Would I survive?

"Witch, hold her. If you want to save her get the ring and put it on her finger, hurry" Callisto called out as she watched the action before her.

Amelia grabbed hold of me and held me tight as I writhed under Callisto's powerful madness , I could feel the separation gaining more strength inside me.

EPOV

"You take what is precious to me, what I fought for? Sookie is my heart, my love and my life. I will not let you control her like this, it ends now" I yelled as I pounded into his chest. I wanted to rip his fucking heart out and squash it in my palm. Bath in his blood and dance on his bones. I could feel Callisto's madness and it was effecting me, my rationality was on permanent vacation.

"Sookeh is mine she was from the beginning" Bill yelled back.

"By deception she was. Sookie belongs to no one but herself. She chooses who she wants not you. Let her go" I bellowed and kicked him hard in the face. He went flying backwards into a heap. I jumped in the air landing on his chest and pulled his right arm off. Bill screamed in agony.

"I will never let her go. She will be mine for all time" Bill wheezed out as he tried to get to his feet, clutching at air where his arm had been.

"Then you have sealed your fate Compton and you will meet your last death this eve" I replied with a malicious grin.

I grabbed a piece of splintered wood from the porch and stalked over to him. He seemed hurt but he was standing. So pathetic he is. I felt some pity for him but I needed to save Sookie. I needed to end him, now. I grabbed Bill by the throat and plunged the wood into his chest. Nothing happened. What the hell. I stepped back as he pulled the stake from his chest and grinned. The hole in his chest healed rather quickly. His right arm seemed to be regrowing. What the hell was going on.

"Nooooo" screamed Sookie who seemed to convulse in Amelia's arms. Then everything stopped and became very quiet. Amelia screamed and let go of Sookie who seemed to fall and then sort of hover over the ground.

"Somethings happening Eric I can't do anything. I must go I cannot help any further. This is your destiny, seize your opportunity. I will pray for you both" Amelia said and vanished. Stupid, witch.

"What have you done to me?" screamed Sookie. I turned around coming face to face with two Sookie's. One seemed darker than the other who seemed asleep hovering three feet above the ground was light.

"Sookie?" I asked as I took a few steps towards her. This Sookie had a bad, dark feeling surrounding her. This must have been what was inside Sookie doing all the things she never would.

"Maybe once I was her but not now. You tried to destroy my Master and now I will destroy you" Sookie growled and I could feel energy start building around her. Shit. I was no match for this Sookie she was unbelievably strong. I sent a pray to whom ever was listening and waited.

"Don't you dare hurt my mate" came Sookie's voice. There standing behind dark Sookie was my Sookie and she was wearing my ring. She had a white light that surrounded her and she looked like an angel.

I wasn't paying attention to Compton who still had the stake which he promptly shoved through my back into my heart. Things seemed to happen in slow motion. Evil Sookie laughed, my Sookie had a look of rage in her eyes and shot a bolt of green light at me.

"Sookie?" I gasped as I fell to my knees. The stake seemed to disappear and I was still alive, well undead. With one look at Bill, Sookie exploded him into a pile of goo. For good measure I pulled out my lighter (always keep one, just in case) and lit up his remains. Good bye Bill Compton, you will not be missed. I turned to Callisto who seemed to move towards me.

"You were born to be hers, but your biggest test is yet to start. To end it all you will have to make a choice. Be careful of what you choose. Light must prevail" Callisto said to me. I kept my eyes down showing respect.

"Thank you Callisto for your help" I said humbly after all she was a Manaed.

"To thank me, heal Sam and tell him to meet me in the forest. If u survive we shall meet again" she said and was gone.

If I survive? I look back at both Sookies who seem to be staring each other down.

I went to the shifter. He had been brave and when he knew he couldn't save Sookie he asked for help. I will forever be in his debt. Sam Merlotte the shifter was a friend. I bit into my wrist and fed him blood. Once he had enough and was healing I told him the message from Callisto and told him to go. He shifted back into a dog and took off.

With that done I turned to take in the sight before me.

I watched as both Sookie's squared off.


	20. Chapter 20

No Angel Of Mine

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do, I'm just playing.

Chapter 20

"So you must be goody two shoes Sookie, blah you make me sick. You were finally free to do as you pleased and you separate us? Why?" dark Sookie asked.

"Free? You call being controlled by that rapist asshole free? You have got to be fucking kidding me, really? You're insane he tried to drain me and he raped me in the trunk of a car. I'd rather be dead then tied to that piece of shit. I thought he had changed, boy was I wrong" Sookie huffed out and I saw the tears threaten to fall.

If Compton was still here I'd rip his dick off and feed it to him. I did not know that he had raped Sookie in that trunk, if I had he would have met his final death long ago. My Sookie, she was no victim that was for sure.

"Oh, please! Some part of you deep down liked the way Bill handled you in that trunk and you know it" dark Sookie laughed. I wanted to rip her head off but I had to let Sookie handle this.

"Shut up!" my Sookie screamed and seemed to glow bright like the sun and then a big burst of energy came out of her chest and hit the other Sookie. The dark Sookie toppled over like a rag doll falling face first into the dirt.

My Sookie was on her in a heart beat and had her pinned by her throat. The dark one tried to wrestle free but it seemed my angel was stronger. My Sookie got nose to nose with the other.

"You are not me. You are a figment of a demented fucker's imagination. A puppet to be used when he felt like it. To cause destruction and pain where ever he wished. I'm no one's puppet. I' am Sookie Stackhouse part human and part fae stronger then I've ever been. Stronger then u will ever be. Love is stronger then hate and the love I feel inside has no end it will live forever" Sookie seethed and then she spoke some words I did not know.

The two Sookie's seem to rise above the ground in a whirl wind, magic thick in the air. I was too caught up in the magnificence that was my angel to smell them. I heard shots ring out in the night sky and then nothing. I heard some fighting about a half mile away and then Pam spoke to me.

I turned back to where the two Sookies where, when the dust settled there was only one Sookie, my angel and I went to her. She set down on the ground and as I went to touch her she slumped forward into my arms.

I set her on the ground and I noticed blood blooming across the front of her shirt. I smelt iron and I knew that she had been shot. The bullet was lodged in her chest. I tried to get to it but it was to deep and Sookie screamed out in pain, blood running down her chin. The iron would poison her blood, it will kill her.

POP

"Eric what happened?" Niall asked as he knelt by Sookie.

"The Nevada vamps got a couple of shots off before Pam and the others could stop them. My childe took care of them. Sookie's been shot with an iron bullet. I tried to get it out. There's nothing I can do. Why is the iron killing her? She's not fae" Eric said as blood red tears fell from his eyes.

"Is this Sookie or the dark one?" Niall asked. Eric seemed lost.

"Vampire, which one?" Niall asked more urgently.

"I believe my Sookie. She said some words and when the dust settled she was the only one left" I said.

"I cant explain why the iron is infecting her the only thing I can think is that once it was done the one that survived seemed to excellerate the fae gene. It's amazing" Niall said in awe.

"Awe? Are you blind? She's dying. Sookie is dying. Which one is she?" Eric roared in pain.

"There's no way to tell, she is too weak. She is almost gone. Eric you have to make a choice. Turn Sookie or let her light fade away" Niall said as he looked at Sookie with sad eyes.

"You cannot fix her? She doesn't want that. You said she didn't need to be turned" Eric yelled his grief to much.

"The only way to save her is to turn her. I do not know what she will become but I cannot bear to see her die, turn her please" Niall begged.

I didn't know what to do. If I turned her and she hated me I'd never be able to survive that, then again if she died I know I'd meet the sun. I felt something soft on my cheek and opened my eyes. Sookie was staring at me wiping my tears away.

"It's ok Eric. I remember you, us. I love you" she whispered and her hand fell to the ground with a soft thud. Her heart barely beating.

"SOOOKIEEE" I screamed out and sank my teeth into her neck. I drank what was left and then I brought my wrist to my mouth.

"Come back to me Angel" I said and ripped into my flesh. I placed my bleeding wrist over her mouth.

When I figured she'd had enough I kissed her bloody lips and picked her up.

"We need a hole" I grunted tears still falling. Niall waved his hands and a large hole appeared in front of me.

"On the third night be here. I do not know what she will become and I may need your help restraining her. Contact my protégé Pam explain the situation" I said and hovered over the hole and gently settled us in. I wrapped my beloved in my arms and prayed. I felt the earth fall over us and then I was gone.

PPOV

My master had done it he had turned Sookie. We tried to get to the vamps that were sent to spy but we had bad information, not to worry Thalia was taken care off. After loading my van with two cases of true blood and clothes for Eric and Sookie I headed to Bon Temps to await their rising.

When I pulled up to Sookie's house I could not believe what I saw. There were dozens of vehicles from all over the world by the look of the plates. What was going on? I got out of the van grabbed the blood and bags and headed to the back yard. There were hundreds of beings in the backyard ranging from shifters, demons, goblins and werewolves.

I set the stuff by the site and looked around. Standing in front of the crowd was that shifter Sam Merlotte I believe his name to be. I walked over to him.

"What's going on, shifter?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure it started a couple days ago, supes from all over the world have come to witness the rising of Sookie. I really have no idea" he said and shook his head. I heard the ground stir.

I turned to watch as Eric freed himself from the earth and came over to me. He popped four bloods and drank them rather quickly. He nodded at the shifter in respect and I would need to ask him later what that meant.

"Pam" Eric said but before he could say anymore Sookie was suddenly there hovering a couple of feet off the ground. She was a sight to see, being a vampire seemed to suit her well and I couldn't wait to speak to my Mistress.

I watched Eric as blood tears fell from his eyes and he seemed to crumple to his knees at the sight of her. I could feel grief coming from my Master and I wanted to go to him but remained still, waiting and watching.

TBC


End file.
